


Hello, Mr Grinch

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione is a caroller, and Draco tries to hide from her but she knows he's at home. AU! Muggle.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Christmas Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Hello, Mr Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
> Prompt: A is a caroller, B tries to hide from them, but A knows they're at home.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Hermione Granger sang as loudly as she could, staring at the windows of the house in front of her. She knew who lived there — Draco Malfoy, her neighbour — and was aware that he was at home. She knew his schedule by heart; she knew he never left his house on Christmas Eve.

Draco, on the other hand, refused to turn on the lights or come out to greet her and her carolling group. He stubbornly hid under his covers, muttering about how annoying the woman was, and covered his ears with his pillow.

"Are you sure he's home, Mione?" Harry Potter asked, massaging his throat. Singing Christmas carols every year on Christmas Eve was fun, yes, but it also caused their voices to go hoarse. Still, the money they collected every year went to charity, so they didn't mind getting a sore throat.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure, Harry. And this year, I'm going to make sure he comes to the door and gives us something. Even a couple of sweets would be fine," Hermione stated, clearing her throat.

"Why don't you _serenade_ him with your _spectacular_ voice, and we'll go home and have a lovely feast?" Ron suggested, flicking through a book in his hand.

"Why are you reading the thesaurus, anyway?" Harry asked, looking through his bag for his water bottle. "Did Luna tell you to read it?"

"Yeah, she uses some _eldritch_ words, so—"

"Eldritch means sinister, Ron," Hermione said, interrupting him. "The word you want to use is 'strange'... Anyway, you two head back home, and I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

"See ya, Mione!" They waved over their shoulders as they left, leaving Hermione standing in front of the house alone.

"And now, I'll deal with you, Mr Malfoy," Hermione murmured. She cleared her throat and started singing _O Holy Night._

" _Oh holy night_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear saviour's birth_

_Long lay the world in sin and error, pining_

_'Til He appeared and the soul felt it's worth"_

Draco groaned under his breath as he slowly got to his feet and crept to the window. He peeked through the blinds, trying to make sure Hermione wouldn't see him, and he muttered an expletive when he met her eyes through the space between the blinds.

"I saw you, Malfoy! Come out, or else I'll stand here singing all night long!" Hermione called out, grinning up at him, and Draco thought, ' _She can't be serious.'_

But he was proven wrong when Hermione began to sing the next song and then, she started to sing the next one on her list. Draco grumbled as he listened to her voice, cursing how sweet she sounded. Secretly, he had always liked listening to her sing, but he'd always pretended not to like it. The way her hair frizzed up in agitation always amused him to no end. But ever since his mother had eloped with her lover, leaving him alone with his father, Draco hadn't been able to enjoy Christmas as much as he had used to. He knew he should try to move on — his father already had — but it didn't seem right to him.

He sat under his window, listening to her sing _Joy to the World,_ and muttered, "God, why can't she leave me alone?"

"Joy to the wo—" she trailed off suddenly, wheezing and choking audibly.

Worried something had happened to her, Draco shot to his feet and looked out the window. She was bent over double, her fingers wrapped around her throat, leaning against the fence that separated his house from hers. "God, what is wrong with this woman?" he muttered as he ran out of his room and down the stairs towards the door. He threw the door open and stormed towards her, scowling darkly.

Once he reached the fence, he hopped over it and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Don't die on me, you idiot."

"N-not an i-idiot!" Hermione wheezed, her face turning red as she tried to clear her throat. "Water. Give me. Water."

Draco rolled his eyes as he dragged her into his house and kicked the door shut behind him. He thumped her on the back a few times — harder than he should have — and muttered, "If you die, the police will suspect me. I don't want to go to jail — I'm too pretty for all that!"

Hermione fell to her hands and knees, taking deep breaths in. Draco hurried to the kitchen to find some water for her. Running back to her side, he shoved the glass in her trembling hands and watched her swallow some of it. "You okay now, idiot?"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot — I was just trying to make you see the wonders of Christmas and—" Draco interrupted her immediately.

"You could have died singing those stupid carols!"

"Okay, _maybe_ … But that's a _huge_ maybe _!_ At least I got you to show your face to me," she teased, her cheeks flushed due to the cold and her sudden bout of wheezing.

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I just… didn't want to have to explain to the police everything," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"Well, then… Thank you, Malfoy. To show you how grateful I am," Hermione said, clearing her throat again, and Draco covered his face with his hands, aware of what she was about to do next. "This one's for you, Draco Malfoy."

In an overly dramatic tone, she sang,

" _When things start gettin' tough, it seems like you do too_

_When there just ain't enough, you always make do_

_When it gets more than I can handle and I don't know what to do_

_I just stop and thank God, I've got you."_

Tears streamed down his face as he let his laughter loose, and Hermione grinned as she continued to sing. When she was done, Draco chuckled softly and shook his head. "You're so… stubborn! Fine, I've listened to your carolling. So, what do you want from me? Money? Sweets? Leftover pie? I won't give that to you, though. It's mine."

"Fine, Mr Grinch! Don't give me that pie… How about... a kiss?" Hermione asked, batting her eyes at him, and Draco's mouth fell open at her suggestion; he hadn't been expecting that.

"A… kiss? _You_ want a kiss from _me?"_

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink as she shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Sure, why not? Maybe it'll pass on my Christmas cheer to you."

Draco shook his head in amusement, but he still got down on his knees beside her. He placed his hand on the back of her head and tugged her closer, letting his lips hover over hers for a few seconds. "This doesn't mean I'm coming to that ridiculous party of yours tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, aware that he would still come to the party. He had refused to come to her house since he was seven years old, but every year, he had cancelled his plans and shown up on her doorstep, a sullen pout on his lips. Hermione had always been amused by his refusal. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Draco scowled at her bossiness but pressed his lips to hers in a mockery of a kiss. When she started to pull away from him, he muttered, "I'm not done yet, woman."

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but then, he let his tongue graze hers in a smooth motion, the sensation causing her mind to go blank. His mouth moved over hers expertly, as if he had been born to kiss her. He let his fingers trail up and down her back, using his other hand to manoeuvre her onto his lap. When she sighed against his mouth, Draco swallowed the sound and pulled her flush against his chest.

A few minutes later, Draco slowly pulled back to breathe and gazed at her. Flushed cheeks, dark eyes, reddened lips greeted him, and masculine pride and satisfaction overwhelmed him. _I did this to her. I made her look like this… This is_ my _doing._ He smirked as he helped her up off the ground and led her towards the door. He walked her to the door of her house, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist to steady her, and puffed his chest up with pride when he saw the dazed look in her eyes.

When he was about to step back and leave her there on her doorstep, Hermione suddenly lunged at him and slammed her lips against his, pushing him up against the door. The doorknob poking him from behind was uncomfortable, but the way she kissed him — as if she would die if she didn't — forced him to forget everything.

It was _her_ turn to feel proud of herself when she pulled away and Draco tried to lean towards her again. She placed her finger on his lips and whispered, "Come over early tomorrow, okay? My house is filled with mistletoe."

"Okay," Draco mumbled, his heart still in overdrive. He had a goofy smile on his face, which scared a child cycling by, and when he reached his door, he came back to his senses. The smile disappeared from his face in an instant as he realized he had been had. She had managed not only to make him come out of his house, but she had gotten him to kiss her and _agree_ to come over the next day. _Early_. "God, that woman! She'll drive me crazy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
